The retina is the layer of nerve cells at the back of the eye, which convert light into nerve signals that are sent to the brain. In humans, and in other primates (but not in most other mammals, or other types of animals), the retina has a small yellowish area in the center of the field of vision. That yellowish area is called the “macula.” It provides fine-resolution vision in the center of the visual field and is essential to good vision. People who suffer from macular degeneration often lose the ability to read, recognize faces, drive, or walk safely on unfamiliar routes.
The surrounding portions of the macula can only provide coarse resolution. This physiological feature limits and controls the number of nerve signals that the brain must rapidly process, to form coherent rapid-response vision, and it also helps limit and control the huge number of rod and cone receptors that the eye must continually regenerate and recycle, every day. Many people do not realize the retina can provide only coarse resolution, outside of a limited central area, because the eyes and the brain have developed an extraordinary ability to synthesize coherent vision from a combination of fine and coarse resolution. During that type of vision synthesis, the eye muscles cause the eyes to flit back and forth over a larger field of vision, pausing at each location for just an instant while the eye quickly “grabs” a fine-resolution image of a limited area. This process occurs so rapidly that a person does not notice it happening, and does not pay attention to how a complete visual image and impression is being assembled and updated from combinations of fine and coarse resolution images.
There is also a peculiar anatomic structure in the retinas of humans, which points out the difference between fine resolution (provided by the macula) and coarse resolution (provided by the remainder of the retina). In humans, the blood vessels that serve the retina actually sit in front of the retina, where they can block and interfere with incoming light, before the light reaches the retina. This is counter-intuitive, and one should wonder why the retina evolved with a physical handicap that literally gets in the way of good, clear vision. The answer is, in those parts of the retina, only coarse vision is being created, and blood vessels positioned in front of the retina do not interfere with that type of coarse vision. By contrast, in the macular region in the center of the retina, the blood vessels in front of the retina are lacking and supply is only from blood vessels present anywhere behind the layer of neurons with rod and cone receptors. This is consistent with the macula providing fine resolution vision, which would be blocked and hindered if the blood vessels were located in front of the neurons, in ways that would intercept and block portions of the incoming light.
“Retinal degeneration” is a descriptive term, which refers to and includes an entire class of eye diseases and disorders. It includes any progressive disorder or disease that causes the macula to gradually degenerate, to a point that substantially impairs or damages eyesight and vision. Several major categories of retinal degeneration are known. These include: (i) age-related macular degeneration, which gradually appears among some people over the age of about 65; (ii) diabetic retinopathy, in which problems with sugar and energy metabolism damage the entire retina, including the macula; (iii) eye diseases that affect the macula due to gene and/or enzyme defects, such as Stargardt's disease, Best's disease, Batten's disease, Sjogren-Larsson syndrome; and (iv) various other eye disorders that lead to gradual degeneration of the macula (and possibly other parts of the retina) over a span of time. This is not an exclusive list, and other subclasses and categories also are known. For example, age-related macular degeneration is subdivided into wet and dry forms, depending on whether abnormal and disruptive blood vessel growth is occurring in the structural layers behind the retina.
The causes and effects of macular degeneration, and efforts to prevent or treat it, are described in numerous books (e.g., “Macular Degeneration,” by Robert D'Amato et al (2000) and “Age-Related Macular Degeneration,” by Jennifer Lim (2002)), articles (“Age-Related Macular Degeneration” by Berger et al (1999)) and patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 38,009, which is assigned to ZeaVision LLC, and is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
To address problems associated with retinal degeneration in a patient, instruments are needed to help measure the macular pigment within the patient's eye. While various instruments exist that can perform this function, improvements are needed to provide instruments that are more accurate, easier to use, and less time consuming. For example, many instruments require the eye to be dilated before use, which can be uncomfortable to the patient and add extra time and cost to the procedure.
The present invention is directed to an improved reflectometry instrument that can measure the macular pigment within the eye of the patient without the need to dilate the eye. The improved reflectometry also provides the ability to measure the various constituents of the macular pigment, including lutein and zeaxanthin.